Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of a height adjuster of a seat belt for a vehicle capable of controlling a height of the seat belt to suit a passenger's body type.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle is provided with a seat belt which protects safety of a passenger by restricting an upper body of a seated passenger at the time of the occurrence of accidents. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a seat belt 1 has a structure in which a tongue 2 mounted on the seat belt 1 is fastened with a buckle 3 mounted on a vehicle body to make the passenger wear the seat belt 1.
One end of the seat belt 1 is fixedly mounted on the vehicle body via a lower anchor 4, the other end thereof is wound to be able to be elastically drawn from or in a reel machine 5 such as a pre-tensioner, and a middle portion thereof penetrates through a middle anchor 6 and the middle anchor 6 is coupled with a height adjuster 8 which may vertically adjust a height of a pillar part 7 (center pillar) of the vehicle body.
Therefore, the height adjuster 8 is operated to vertically adjust the height of the seat belt 1, and the height adjuster 8 which generally includes a multi-stage rail groove is configured to include a rail bracket fixedly mounted on the vehicle body to vertically dispose the rail groove, a slider coupled with the rail bracket to vertically move along the rail groove, and a locking mechanism mounted on the slider to restrict a vertical movement of the slider with respect to the rail bracket and release a restriction of the vertical movement of the slider with respect to the rail bracket and the middle anchor 6 is coupled with the slider.
Meanwhile, the height adjuster 8 is manually operated by a passenger, and therefore the height adjuster 8 needs to be conveniently operated. To pursue the convenience of the operation, the height adjuster 8 is preferable to have a simple structure and to improve noise and is more preferable to have a structure improving a connection problem of the slider with the rail bracket. As a result, a development of a height adjuster with an improved structure is urgently required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.